The Fights of Reality
by shampoo147
Summary: Harry is exposed as a mutant and his friend betray him. now he has to seperate friends from foes, fight a battle he is still undecided in, kill Voldemort, and settle new issues with a certain amnesiac mutant. XmenHarry Potter crossover. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Shampoo147: Please don't kill me.

Ayame: No thoughts came to her while she was trying to do this.

Shampoo147: I _hate_ disclaimers, I own nothing.

* * *

Pain.

That was the first thing that Harry experienced as he woke up from a deep slumber.

So much pain.

There was darkness again.

"Headmaster, I can't believe it . . . I thought h-_it_, was our _friend_!" Harry faintly heard Hermione's cry, as he became conscious once more.

"Yeah, that lying _bastard_!" Ron's voice was added in. Harry's mind was too groggy to fully comprehend what was being said.

Darkness took him once more.

The next time, he was roughly awoken by a sharp kick in his ribs.

Jumping softly, he opened his heavy eyelids to meet a team of fully trained aurors training their wands upon him. The one that had kicked him (he didn't know how he knew, he just did) sneered.

Wait . . . did an auror just _sneer_ at the boy-who-lived?

Ah ha, there! He did it again!

He opened his mouth to ask what was going on when he was kicked rather harshly, in the ribs again.

"UP! Get up you lazy little freak!" his (the one that kept kicking him) auror snapped as he yanked Harry up so hard that he lost him grip and sent Harry sprawling. Even as his body made it's annoyance evident, Harry realized that the polished floor beneath him was from the hospital wing at Hogwarts.

But before he could fully come to terms about his whereabouts, his auror yanked him back up and started to drag him, literally, out of the wing, the other aurors jeered.

When Harry's head snapped against a hard floor, he was once more introduced to darkness, maybe he should make a guestroom.

* * *

Shampoo147: Short, I know. Please don't hate me, but I was on _10 _alerts and I hate people waiting in impatience for me, so please review!

Ayame: Yeah, she really needs someone to tell her that she sucks.

Shampoo147: Who needs enemies with a friend like _you_?


	2. Chapter 2

Shampoo147: I'm baaaaack!

Ayame: She's still trying to help her chick.

Shampoo147: I neeeeeedddddd heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllpppppppppppppppp!!!!!!!!!!!11

Mittens: Do we need a disclaimer, I'm sure they know that we don't own Harry Potter or X Men.

* * *

"Professor, we have to do this!"

"I know, it just pains to see such a promising young man a monster,"

_A monster? What?_

"Great, the little freak will get what he deserves!" Now that voice was his auror's!

_What's going on? _Harry opened his eyes and saw the hateful faces of the people he considered family.

"Whah-" was all he got out before he was kicked, once more, in the ribs. One or two of the ribs _had_ to be broken from all this abuse!

"Shut up! Don't say anything you little freak!" bastard, aren't you going to at least _tell_ me how I'm a freak? Harry felt his anger spike.

The next thing anybody knew was the auror that was beating Harry was thrown across the room with a sickening "CRUNCH" and slid down in a boneless heap.

Everyone stared in shock before Ron turned on Harry, fury smoldering in his Blue eyes.

"You worthless Freak! How could you go and become what you did? We trusted you, Bastard!" Ron roared as Harry backed up into the wall.

Hermione came up, her usual gentle eyes now were cold as ice.

"You're evil, Harry. We trusted you and you betray us!" she hissed in venom.

Dumbledore, who was quiet, spoke up, "Harry, my boy, come here." He whispered as he reached out his hands, as one would do with a frightened child. And that's how Harry felt now.

Albus looked at the child he considered his grandson over his half-mooned glasses.

The poor child was curled up into a protective ball and was trying to hide from his "friends", Dumbledore had warned them to be gentle, but they went and treated him like garbage.

The child struck out in self-defense, it was natural. Yet they were regarding Harry as if he had just struck a baby that has done him no harm.

"Harry, my boy, come here.", he whispered so that Harry would come to him. The boy looked at him and ran into his arms.

The occupant sin the room were staring in disgust at the child in his arms, who was curled up once more. He regarded them for a moment before leaving.

"Child, hush child." Albus whispered as he rocked the boy in his arms. He had decided that for Harry's safety, he would leave him in the hands of a trusted friend. Her name was Ayame and he was expecting her to come any moment.

"Albus, what's that meaning of this?" Ah, she was here now.

"Young Harry here needs protection." Was all he said, but she saw Harry and pulled him into her arms. The beautiful goddess with her golden tresses, petite form, and flawless skin and slender structure, she held harry close to her.

"Albus, what, what happened? The poor thing is terrified and betrayed." She whispered as she rocked Harry back and forth. Albus raised an eyebrow, she always could tell everything, even the inner most secrets of a person the second she saw them.

"Apparently he had abilities that we were unaware of and no one wishes to have him around." His eyes dimmed even more, "He is a mutant and a wizard, they want to be gone with him."

She frowned, "Silly humans. They fear his power." She snapped as she cradled him. "Fret not, Albus. I'll bring him to his dominant."

He frowned, "his dominant?"

"Ayah, his soul-mate. I'll bring him to his dominant soul mate. His dominant is strong and can protect him. He will shower Fire-child in the affection and attention that my Fire-child craves." She whispered. Albus nodded, knowing that she was never wrong and wished that the saying, "there's a first time for everything," would leave her be, especially now.

"I'll tell the rest that he is gone and not to pursue him. I will tell them that Harry had escaped and had run off before we could bring him into custody." Albus said as he left, but making sure to pat his spouse's head before nodding to Ayame and leaving.

Ayame gripped Harry tighter and left to go give him to his soul-mate, already knowing what is to come.

She jumped from rooftop to rooftop, never faltering in her pace as she brought him across America to Xavier's she moved gracefully and with ease, cradling the precious burden in her arms.

She was aware of the eyes on her and knew that it was only a matter of time before the beauty in her arms was removed. She wasn't disappointed.

There was a metallic screech as a metal plate bend and formed a narrow spike. The sharp ended pointed, aimed and fired.

Ayame twirled her form in mid jump, causing her to twist so that her legs were above her and spread in a 90-degree angle, her topside clutching at the body in her arms. The spike shot straight through the gap in between her legs.

She twisted again so that her body twirled and her legs landed on the flag post, perfectly balanced despite having a light burden in her arms and having just been shot at fifty feet in the air.

"Show yourself!" she snapped, although she already knew.

In response, a car was suspended for a moment before it was flattened into a blade-like circle. The sharp spiral was aimed at her before the razor was thrown. Ayame jumped and used the topmost part of the blade for a foothold for a moment before she jumped, throwing her burden into the rooftop on instinct. She cursed herself. But, none-the-less, she twisted herself so that the other blades missed her. She twisted her torso back and threw her arms and legs to avoid the sharp edges. She twisted her body to the right and landed on her feet.

She swerved her eyes to where her bundle was, she no longer saw. Cursing herself soundly, but knowing that there was nothing for her to do, she jumped from roof to roof back to England, she was so close to the dominant and she lost him! To Magneto of all the mistakes! She growled as she water bended her way through the Atlantic Ocean.

* * *

Shampoo 147: My chick died . . . –sniffle-

Ayame: Why did I lose him?

Shampoo147: That'll be explained. Please review and tell me if I should try to care for another one.


	3. Chapter 3

Shampoo147: No one mentioned my chick.

Ayame: Don't mind that! We own nothing! But we wish we did. . .

Shampoo147: Money money money

MONEY!

Ayame: Yeah!

* * *

Chapter 3

Logan was currently trying very hard to keep his promise to not kill anyone in his class. But, _still_, he had no wish to think he was a five-year-old girl who wanted to be a ballerina.

He was currently trying to teach them a simple offensive move, and they continued to back off.

Okay, so maybe putting them against Pyro was a bad idea, but he wasn't going to admit _that_ anytime soon.

So . . .

"Iceman, you're up!" Okay, _really_ bad idea, but no one else had the guts, or bladder control, and he _really_ didn't want to smell that.

Bobby came up and they got into their stances.

Logan watched, not really paying any attention. They were doing the same thing they always did, in or out of class. Fight without any regards of anything but the fact that they wanted each other dead, blah blah blah. Nothing ever changed with those two.

As he was getting ready to break up a fight between the two that he should have earlier, Storm came in and said, "Logan, the Professor wants to see you. I'll take over class."

Logan turned to her and asked, "Why didn't Chuck call me telepathically?"

Storm shrugged, "He felt as if he shouldn't have this class unsupervised." She watched as Bobby broke Pyro's arm. "Although, leaving them in your supervision is the same as having no one here."

Logan shrugged and walked out, leaving Storm to do all the work he was supposed to be doing.

As he walked into Chuck's office, the first thing he noticed was that there was a very old man wearing long dresses of deep blue, with stars and other things he didn't care for.

And there was a girl that was quite beautiful, that had yellow blonde hair and flawless skin. Normally, a man would go on and on about how she looked, but he was gay and didn't really care.

"What do you want, Chuck?" he settled for saying. The girl giggled, while the man looked at her, puzzled.

"Yes, yes, you would have been a good dominant for my fire-child." She said, the old man looked puzzled and said,

"Now, Ayame, are you sure this is him? Harry is quite respectful, while this young man is anything but." He was looking at her and she nodded.

Logan stared at them for a moment more before repeating himself, "What do you want, Chuck?"

Charles Xavier, who was behind his desk, smiled and replied, "Well, Logan, I truly don't know. These two here," he made a gesture to the other two, "wished to speak to you about something they would not explain to me."

Logan looked at them and raised an inquiring eyebrow. Ayame smiled and said, "Okay, now that you're here, Mr. Logan, I suppose we should explain the situation for you." She made a gesture to the man in the dress.

He cleared his throat and said, "Now, young man," at this Logan's eye twitched, "my name is Albus Dumbledore, and this my associate, Ayame." At this Ayame smiled and waved her hand enthusiastically, "There was a _problem_ in our school-"

"What problem that involves _us,_ or _me_?" Logan sneered.

Dumbledore raised his hand and resumed, "One of our more _talented_ students, it turns out, is a mutant." At this Logan bristled.

"So, how is this a _problem_?" he snarked.

Dumbledore sighed and said, "Do not get me wrong, Mr. Logan, Ayame and myself have nothing against mutants, but apparently, _some_ of the student body doesn't agree with this." He lapsed into silence.

Logan was quiet, as was Xavier, both understanding just how cruel young adults can get.

Logan, after a moment, asked, "Did they, _do_ anything to this student?"

Dumbledore sighed and nodded, "Yes, I believe they may have broken his ribs, I'm not too sure about his physical health, but I know a bit more about his mental, emotional health. You see, those people that were leading in the assault against him for this, were the very people he cared most about, I know that he would have died for him if it came to that. When I looked at him, he was hurt, scared, and we were terrified for his sanity."

Before any of them could say a word, Ayame cut in with, "That is true, but he is strong. He will not die, but the problem is that we are unsure how long he can go with no one there for him. So we decided to bring him here, for his protection."

They nodded, when Chuck asked. "Might I inquire as to _where_ this student is?"

Ayame vexed her lip, while Dumbledore answered, "That is the main reason we are here. You see, Harry, the student, was a very _powerful_ boy, and his power had yet to settle, so we feared about his power control, and while Ayame here was bringing him here, she was ambushed." Logan got a feeling of dread in his stomach, "The attackers managed to acquire Harry from her and they left. She came to me and we came here."

Ayame cut in smoothly, "While I was fighting off the imposter, I noticed the control of metal, so I believe Magneto is in possession of a teenage boy whose power level are level 5, who just got betrayed by his _human_ family and friends, and is still in mourning for his godfather. So I believe we have reason to worry."

Chuck was silent, while Logan seethed. They both knew that the chances they would keep the Brotherhood at bay had just been brutally beaten down.

As always, Logan diverted attention to himself, "And just why, am I here?"

Ayame blushed before saying, "Well, we thought you would like to know, after all, Harry is your submissive soul-mate."

* * *

Shampoo147: Well, please excuse grammar and spelling errors, I didn't edit this, so please have mercy!

Ayame: We apologize to all those who had to wait forever for an update and got this unedited piece, but oh well.

Shampoo147: Please review and that's the explanation!


	4. Chapter 4

Shampoo147: So sorry, but I got accepted into Advanced Placement and now I'm having a hard time, I may be top in my class, but I've never studied before and I'm having a lot of trouble.

Ayame: We're really sorry, but, we don't really have the time, if you want to e-mail us some chapters or something, that would really be helpful, but we refuse to abandon this story.

Shampoo147: If you want to write the next chapter, PM me and I'll get back to you.

* * *

Sabertooth

'_Wake up'_

…

'_Wake up'_

…

'_Altra, wake up'_

Harry jolted himself at the name, not his own, sounded throughout his subconscious. He yanked himself, only to find himself to be bound by restraints. Suddenly furious, Harry willed the restraints to burn, to explode, to just leave. He felt slight warmth, and then his nose was assaulted with the smell of burning leather and brimstone. He yanked himself upright again, and was pleased to find that he could now move without restraint. He took this moment to take in his surroundings.

He was on a bed with dark, rich colors on the sheets and blankets, the pillow was a simple black. He brief glance around the room showed little luxury, just a desk, a wardrobe, and a computer. Whoever kidnapped him obviously had money to spend, if the up-to-date computer and rich settings proved anything. Suddenly curious, Harry nimbly jumped out of the bed and walked, with a grace he was sure was not his, to the furniture. He leaned forward and touched the wood. Yes, they were rich, the wood was true ebony.

He glanced at the floor to see a soft carpet, blood red, with skittering designs of birds, in silver, scattered around it. The walls were a bearing black, with silver lining, and the roof was no different. It was a small room that was quite bare and gloomy.

Harry noted the door in the corner, but decided to ignore it for the moment. He sat down on the bed and thought of what he knew.

Apparently, they knew he was a mutant, if the violent ways his friends had reacted to him was any indication. Next, he remembered Dumbledore sending him away with a woman . . . he couldn't remember anything after that. He looked up at the ceiling, considering what to do.

At the moment however, he felt the need to stretch out his stressed muscles.

He got on the floor and cat-stretched, before doing a series of martial arts stretches Hermione had once shown him before.

He smiled, not his usual 'everything's okay' or 'I'm the Golden Boy, no need to think me anything but light' smiles, but this was much more sinister than his other moods. He felt great, as if he could do anything at all, anything he wanted to do. Was this confidence? Or something else? Whatever it was –

_(Feline arrogance)_

he liked it.

* * *

Sabertooth was not having a good day. He had woken up with the perfect smell of an unclaimed sub in the building, but was told to stay away from it, and so all throughout breakfast, he'd had a hard-on from the mere smell, and no matter how many times he came, the smell stayed, repeatedly reversing the effects of masturbation.

Then, Magneto did something that disabled him from smelling anything like that that lasted for five hours, it was beginning to reverse now, and then sent him to fetch some snot nosed kid.

Growling slightly, Sabertooth opened the door to the room, and was assaulted with the smell of an unclaimed sub.

The horny dominant stumbled slightly before taking in the beauty in front of him. It was a boy, with pitch-black hair and glowing, soft skin. He had a slender form, small, very small, and with pale pink lips. The most notable features were his velvety cat ears and tail, both just as dark as the hair on his head. He was beautiful and

_(mine) _

ripe for the taking.

Sabertooth looked into the sub's eyes and noticed a deep sea of golden green gazing right at him. He growled and pushed his scent of dominance. To another dominant, it was a challenge, but to a sub, it was a turn-on.

The sub's nostrils flared for a brief moment, then he stood up and flicked his tail, and gazed at him even harder, a sign of thought

_("Maybe"). _

Sabertooth looked into his eyes and smirked at the appreciation in them as the sub took him in. The sub noticed his smirk and blushed, looking at him from underneath his eyelashes.

There was a moment of silence before the sub purred and twirled his tail, a sign of acceptance.

The dominant growled possessively and in two quick strides, took the sub into his arms and butted his nose into his neck. The sub purred faintly and Sabertooth rutted himself against him.

* * *

Harry said nothing as he watched a big, blonde guy come in. The blonde

(_dominant_)

took him in and growled, before a scent Harry would never forget invaded his nose. It was thick, husky, and just so _rough _. . .

(_dominance_)

He felt his nostrils flare as he tried to take in the scent even more. On quick impulse, he stood up and flicked his tail (Merlin, how could he have missed that?) at the blonde

(dominant)

while taking in the blonde-dominant's looks. Harry couldn't help the appreciation surge in his body as he took in the ice blue eyes and rock hard muscle. He couldn't help but let his eyes roam around the dominant and the heat coiling in his gut. He, briefly, glanced at the dominant's eyes and blushed when the dominant smirked at him, obviously noticing his 'inspection.'

Harry lowered his eyes and looked at him through his suddenly long eyelashes. 'Looking at him through my eyelashes? Am I a bloody girl?!' a small part of him raged before it was brutally beaten down and forgotten.

Harry purred and flicked his tail, wanting nothing more at the moment than for the dominant to take him. The dominant growled before Harry found himself being held, rather possessively, into strong, masculine, arms. He felt the dominant rub his nose into his neck, feeling a sensitive thrust of frightening pleasure through his body. He purred in pleasure as the feeling merely increased.

He couldn't hold back his gasp when the dominant rutted his hard-on into his groin, helpless when his body responded eagerly to the dominant's attentions. He threw his hands over the dominant's shoulders, loving the feeling of the rippling muscle under his sensitive palms, stretching his fingers out for more. The dominant growled again as Harry wrapped his legs around the dominant's waist, rolling his body to the dominant's and arching into his touch, ignoring the solid roughness of the cold wall now at his back.

Harry moaned wantonly and rolled his body against the blonde dominant and purred when the dominant dipped his pants lower and removed his underpants. Harry rocked his hips into the dominant's hands when he wrapped his large and beautifully callused hands around his own hard member.

At that moment, the door flying open very rudely interrupted the heated moment.

* * *

Shampoo147: Some help would really be appreciated, please PM me if you want to and I'll get back to you with what I want etc.

Ayame: Please?


End file.
